


Lost Boy

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Healing, Lost girl au, M/M, Parabatai, Succubi & Incubi, Triple Drabble, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace is a succubus that needs healing... Alec is a werewolf and canhelp. :)





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/gifts).



> For @sapphicalexandra's birthday, loosely inspired by the prompt of “But what if we wake someone up?” and by @fishcollective's idea of Jalec as Bo/Dyson.

They were barely inside the Institute before Jace was on Alec, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hungrily. He'd felt the need humming under his skin ever since some Circle fae managed to injure him, and Alec had taken one look at his parabatai and offered, "Take what you need."

And take Jace did, drinking Alec's strength while they stumbled down the hallway, passion already running high. Alec's eyes glowed yellow as he partially shifted to keep up with the succubus' demands, and Jace tore himself away long enough to ask, "Is this okay?"

"You don't have to keep asking," Alec managed, maneuvering them towards their quarters with a wolf's grace. In between more kisses that sent healing energy through Jace's battered body, he added, "Actually, I'd prefer no talking - last thing I want is Izzy coming to investigate the... _noise_."

Laughing into Alec's mouth, Jace let himself be manhandled through the door, kicking it shut before they tumbled onto the bed. His parabatai's life force coursing through his body, Jace could feel his wounds close with a speed no other could match. He ground down, intent on making this as good for Alec as it was for him, and felt him tremble against him.

They really were made for each other, their souls fitting together as perfectly as their bodies. Even after 10 years Jace sometimes still had trouble believing that the lost boy raised by Valentine Morgenstern, who'd been taught that his kiss, his _love_ meant only death, had found someone like Alec Lightwood. Through their bond Jace could feel Alec's love, could taste it as he drank until every last scrape on his skin was gone, secure in the knowledge that his werewolf parabatai could take anything Jace might throw at him - and enjoy it.


End file.
